Oh My Gods
by vhdc1234
Summary: Scootaloo has to study for a huge test about greek mythology and pass it or else she can't go on a summer trip. In the middle of studying she falls asleep and dreams about the gods and goddesses in Mount Olympus.


**Just a little something because I'm bored.**

* * *

"Gahhh! This is so boring!" Scootaloo yelled as she slammed her face into the desk.

"But ya gotta learn this stuff. The test is tomorrow." Apple Bloom protested.

"Yea, if you don't pass, you wont be able to go on the field trip to Buck-town." Sweetie Belle agreed.

The CMC were currently at Scootaloo's place helping her study for the final exams, trying to cram as much knowledge in her head as possible.

The good news was, it was going better than they expected. Scootaloo didn't fall asleep in the middle of it.

The bad news was, she didn't get a single answer right either.

"Ugh, why do I need to learn this stuff? Who cares if Artemis came out of Zeus' head?" Scootaloo complained as the others facehoofed.

"Athena came out of Zeus' head, not Artemis." Sweetie Belle corrected. Scootaloo slammed her head back down on the desk.

"Let's try a few more question. Who is the Goddess of love?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo's ears perked up.

"I know this one. Is it … Demeter?" Scootaloo earn blank stares from her friends that clearly stated '_Are you Serious._' Scootaloo smile faded as she slammed her head down once more.

"It's Aphrodite! Demeter is the goddess of earth and agriculture." Apple Bloom corrected.

"Try this one, who is Hermes?" Sweetie cried, stress getting to her. Scootaloo thought hard about this, her tongue sticking out of the cornet of her mouth.

"Oh, is he that goat dude?" Scootaloo practically screamed, thinking she got it right.

"Not even close. Hermes is the messenger god, and that goat dude is named is Pan, and he's a Satyr." Sweetie stressed.

They were just about to continue when they heard Scootaloo's dad call out to them.

"Girls, your sisters are here."

"We'll talk tomorrow, see ya guys later." Apple Bloom called as she rushed out. Sweetie turned to Scootaloo.

"You promise to study tonight. No matter what?" She asked.

"Yea Yea Yea. You go ahead. I'll study." Scootaloo answered in her usual carefree tone. Sweetie nodded, reluctantly, then rushed out. Once she was out, Scootaloo turned back to her desk.

"Ugh, I'm never going to get this. Why are the gods so important if they didn't exist?" Scootaloo sighed and rest her head on the desk, shutting her eyes.

* * *

Scootaloo jumped awake as a horn blew in her ear. She gave a loud "Ack" as she fell if a cloud onto hard stone.

"Warn me next time." She growled. "What was that for, … Sweetie Belle?" A familiar filly stood next to her, holding a double flute in her hoof. A look of confusion was plastered on her face.

"Who is Sweetie Belle?" She asked. Now Scootaloo was confused.

"You are, right?" 'Sweetie' shook her head.

"You must be joking, my fellow muse. I am Euterpe, the Muse of Music. You lived with me for many years, dear sister." Sweetie, now Euterpe, corrected.

_Wait, Euterpe? That sounds familiar._ Scootaloo thought. Her eyes widened. _I'm in Ancient Greece! This is so cool._

Sweetie shook her from her thoughts.

"Now come, dear Thalia. Lord Zeus has asked us to be at his anniversary party. Hurry, Clio will be waiting." Sweetie (I'm calling her Sweetie so I wont get confused) chimed, feeling happy. Scootaloo, now been dubbed as Thalia, was really confused.

"Who's Thalia? And who's Clio?" She asked frantically. Sweetie laughed, thinking it was another joke.

"This, Thalia, is why you are the Muse of Comedy. Nopony is as funny as you. Now hurry." With that, Sweetie grabbed her hoof and began to drag her away.

After a few minutes of running the finally stopped at the top of a mountain.

"Clio, let us go. We will be late." Sweetie called. Hoof-steps were heard and a filly that looked exactly like Apple Bloom walked in.

"Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked. Apple Bloom gave her a very confused look.

"Thalia, this is not the time fer jokes! Zeus will be mad if we're late. Let's go." She yelled.

* * *

Clio (Apple Bloom) led her sisters towards Olympus. Scootaloo gazed in wonder as they passed by the absolutely beautiful structure of the place. They enter a huge castle and Scootaloo gasped in surprised.

"Thalia, Clio, Euterpe. You're late." A voice boomed. Next to them, there stood a much younger version of Princess Celestia. She was a little taller than the average pony and had pink, flowing hair. She wore a flowing white tunic that was draped around her body like a blanket. An olive leaf crown was carefully placed on her head.

"Care to explain." Celestia asked, looking down at the fillies. Sweetie stepped up to her.

"Apollo! Please don't tell Lord Zeus." Apple Bloom begged. Young Celestia scowled.

"And why shouldn't I?" She asked.

"Oh, lay off of them, Apollo." a familiar voice chimed. A younger version of Luna appeared next to them.

"They're not that late." She said. She was dressed in the same fashion as her sister. It was then that Scootaloo noticed her own clothes. She also wore a tunic draped around her shoulders.

"As much as I hate to agree with Artemis, she's right. I'm not allowed on Olympus that much, and I don't wan't him angry right now." Another figure appeared. This time it was a purple pony. She had swirling spirals for eyes and a propeller hat on her head.

"We thank thee, Eris." Luna, now Artemis, said Screwball, now dubbed Eris.

"Luna? Screwball?" Scootaloo questioned. Luna looked confused, then started giggling. Screwball, however, looked offended.

"Who are you calling a Screwball?" She questioned, getting in Scootaloo's face. Sweetie Belle pushed her back.

"Wow, Eris. Don't go starting another war again. You know what happened last time you got angry." Sweetie warned.

"Man, you cause one of the biggest wars in history and you're labeled for your imortal life." Screwball sighed and walked away.

"Oh, Thalia. Thou has such a way with jokes. I suppose Luna is a fitting name. I am the goddess of the moon, after all." Luna laughed.

"I suppose you're right. I won't tell Zeus. But just this once." Celestia, now Apollo, sighed. Luna turned to the CMC.

"Go on and find thy sisters. And tell Urania that we added a new constellation tonight." Luna whispered.

"Who's Urania?" Asked Scootaloo. Everypony laughed.

"This joke never gets old. Let us go. You are hilarious. Come sisters." Sweetie said as she dragged Scootaloo away.

* * *

**Love it, hate it, or don't care about it. I know some of the character's are the wrong gender, but most of the people in Greek mythology are male and the characters from the show are female. I still need help casting other ponies. **

**Here's the list:**

**Rainbow- Hermes  
**

**Fluttershy- Persephone  
**

**Twilight- Athena  
**

**Applejack- Demeter  
**

**Pinkie- Dionysus  
**

**Fausticorn- Zeus  
**

**Older Luna- Poseidon**

**Younger Luna- Artemis**

**Younger Celestia- Apollo**

**Screwball- Eris**

**Discord- Hades  
**

**Cadence- Aphrodite**

**Shining Armor- ****Hephaestus**

**I still need help on choosing Rarity, and ponies to play a few other gods an goddesses. I still need:**

**The Other Muses**

**Hestia**

**Hercules(maybe)**

**Iris**

**Other Gods**

**Other Goddess**

**Send me the ones that you think are fit for the characters. Goodbye.**


End file.
